hexariafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pecola1/What Class Should You Pick?
The Personality Quiz I've created a fairly quick and simple personality quiz to allow people who are unsure what class to pick to get an idea of what type of class they might like best. The quiz has 10 questions all related to the fighting style of the four classes. This quiz is especially helpful when taking into account that people can only use 3 of the 4 classes, and might want to know which classes they would like the most. (Here's the link to the quiz on PlayBuzz) Leave a comment below if you think there are any changes in wording or important questions to add to the quiz! In Addition... The main problem with this quiz is you can only see your top result, when it may be that you were very close, or even tied, between multiple different classes. On top of that your answers may vary, and you may get different results, allowing you to see multiple classes you like. This may confuze people more than help them, and it may frustrate people since they can only see the results for the class they matched up with the best. It is for this reason that I have put the full descriptions of each below: Rogue Rogue specializes in buffing yourselves or others and using some low ranged attacks. They start out with a "Percision" card which gives a 40% attack buff to whoever it is used on. At the fifth level the Rogue unlocks a "Dueling Katanas" card. This is the highest damaging non-meta card in the game, and is only for Rogues who reach level 5. At level 10 they unlock an apple card which is ranged, does the same damage as the dueling katanas, but also sets their enemy on fire for one turn (dealing 10 more damage). More information on the wiki: Rouge Class Mage Mage is mostly a support and ranged class. It uses spells to stun the opponent and some of it's attacks are AoE while others are DoT but all are ranged. The mage has a card allowing them to attack with a very low damage, but there is no cost to use the card, so they can attack even when saving up their bits! Most of their attacks involve saving for a few rounds, so this is especially needed. The Mage unlocks a "Mental Block" card at level 5 which allows them to disable their enemy for a few turns, and at level 10 they unlock a "Arcane Storm" card. More info here: Mage Class Pirate The pirate is skillful in close combat and ranged very equally. The pirate has a card which heals them, a card which makes it hard for enemies to aim, one that steals from the enemy, a trap, as well as a medium ranged cannon which does AoE damage. Overall this class is very balanced. At level 5 it unlocks a "Sea Sickness" card which not only keeps the enemy from playing the next couple turns, but also poisons them. At level 10 they receive a "Undead Pirate" card which allows them to summon a fairly low level NPC which has decent damage to fight with them. More info on the wiki: Pirate Class Ranger Ranger is a class that specializes in range weapons and traps. They have only one close combat card, which means they are almost entirely ranged. (Excluding cards not specific to them) At 5 levels they unlock a card called "Salve" which heals them significantly over a couple turns. At level 10 they unlock a "Scout" card, which allows them to summon a NPC scout to fight with them which has a fairly low health but a decent attack damage. More can be found on the Ranger page of the wiki: Ranger Class Category:Blog posts Category:Classes